


Sickly

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: A.k.a. the one time I made a cursed concept wholesome (thank the Soldiers of Smile Discord for that)Erik comes down with a fever and Eleven vows to make it go away with the only way he knows how: love(Rated T for several instances of language and suggestive content)
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Sickly

"Erik, are you sure you’re feeling okay? You look really out of it and your voice doesn’t sound right.."

"I'm fine, just a little tired s'all."

"Sweetheart…"

"I'm serious!"

Before Erik could react, Eleven snatched his wrist and placed his other hand on his forehead. Erik knew that there was no way out of this one, being caught red-handed and while Eleven didn't say anything for a moment, his solemn expression spoke millions of words. 

"Erik, we talked about this. I know you don't like telling people when something is wrong, but I was worried about you! Thank goodness we're home because you're going to bed and I don't want to hear anything about it!"

Erik knew he couldn't argue with Eleven even if he wanted to do so. So with a heavy sigh, he trudged to their bedroom, with Eleven close in tow with a thermometer in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling himself sink into the mattress. 

“Open your mouth.”

Erik did so, and Eleven stuck the thermometer into his mouth, waiting a moment for the device to do its thing. Eleven noticed Erik looking a little warmer than normal and made a mental note to get him into some lighter clothes. He took the thermometer back out and studied the numbers.

Erik was sweating literal bullets, waiting for Eleven’s reaction. 

Processing…

_crack_

The thermometer read 102.8F (39.3C) and it made Eleven’s blood run cold. How was Erik functioning in this state?!

The sudden mood change in Eleven was enough to scare Erik a little, who was trembling like a leaf in his spot. This is why he didn’t want Eleven to worry because he knew that Eleven would be constantly thinking about it to no end. 

“E-El?”

“Let’s get you out of these and into something lighter, you’re burning up at almost 103.”

_103!?!?_

“Is it that bad?” Erik asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

“It could be worse. It’s gonna be okay, I promise. We just gotta change clothes first. Com’on, take your hoodie and jeans off, I’ll grab one of your shirts from the closet.”

Erik took off his hoodie and shirt underneath and slid his jeans off, letting it fall to the floor. He felt a little out of it already from the fever but he was able to snap out of it for the time being when Eleven handed him one of his old shirts for him to wear. He didn't bother with pants and just left himself in his boxers since he wasn't going to be outside for a while. 

"I'll get you a cold compress so go ahead and get under the covers," Eleven instructed, leaving the room.

He could be a little shit and not do it, but he was too tired to fight back and the bed was warm, so he did just that and covered himself up to his chin. Thankfully the covers were light enough so that they didn't have to be kicked off, but that was still wasn't enough to keep himself from feeling sweaty and a little delirious. The discomfort was almost unbearable.

Eleven came back with a cold compress, ready for use. He gently laid it on Erik's forehead, providing cold relief to his aching, steaming body. Erik was able to relax finally as Eleven used a face-cloth to wipe away the sweat from his face.

"Does that feel a little better?" Eleven asked gently.

"Yeah..." Erik croaked. 

"Good. You're sweating awful bad, sweet."

"I know. It's almost like I just got out of our little "moments" together."

"Oh, shush. We're not doing anything intimate until you get better. Please get some sleep, I'll have my phone on if you need anything." Eleven ended with a kiss on his forehead.

Eleven was about to leave until he heard Erik weakly call for him.

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course, I'll be right back, sweet."

Eleven walked down the hall, his heart aching about his poor partner in a sickly shape. He couldn't remember the last time Erik got sick this badly but he was going to do his best to make it go away! 

Eleven went into the kitchen and pulled the glass pitcher from the cabinet along with one of the glasses. As he filled the pitcher with tap water, he dumped a full ice cube trays into it to keep it cold for at least a little while. 

He brought the pitcher back to their bedroom as Erik was struggling to find any form of rest. He poured a glass for him and set the pitcher on the nightstand. 

Erik didn't hesitate taking the glass and finished it in one gulp. 

"I'll leave the pitcher on the nightstand so it's there when you need it." He said as he wiped some more sweat from his face. He gently laid the back of his hand to his cheek, his heart hurting again at how his partner was ill and miserable. Erik weakly took his hand in both of his, almost not wanting to let go. Eleven knelt down on the floor, his face next to his. 

"It's gonna be all over soon, I promise."

Erik looked at him with tired eyes and Eleven just wanted to hold him right there. But he had to sleep, so he took his hands and kissed them before giving a final kiss on his forehead. 

"Sleep well, sweet prince."

He watched as Erik drifted off to sleep, most likely due to exhaustion. If he wasn't so sick-looking, he almost looked younger, more innocent. 

Eleven didn't want to leave him but he had to do some things first. So he slowly left the room, not wanting to wake Erik up and went to go to the laundry room and get some stuff. He figured that he would be changing the sheets out later so he wanted to have fresh ones ready. 

**Several hours later**

Erik flipped to his side to get comfortable and felt a dream coming on.

_He was on the beach, feeling the waves circle around his feet as they came and receded. It was a warm day, with some clouds in the sky partially covering the sun. He heard a voice and turned to see his boyfriend running across the water for him to get in, so he happily obliged. Splashing around and getting wet from the ocean water was such a nice feeling that he didn’t want it to end._

_Eleven gestured to the water and before Erik could react, he felt himself being pulled forward and into the water he went. He found himself swimming along and seeing the sandy surface below. The water was cold but he felt strangely warm all of a sudden…_

Erik slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt uncomfortable, like a drenched kind of uncomfortable. 

When he felt himself waking up some more and being more alert, the first thing he noticed was that he felt…. _wet._

He lifted the covers to look underneath and his heart stopped.

No, he didn't just…

He flung the covers aside in an instant and his suspicions were confirmed to his utter horror. He couldn't deny it at this point, even if he wished it wasn't real.

_**He actually did wet the bed.** _

His wet boxers and the massive dark spot on the sheet were both blatant pieces of evidence staring him in the face. He couldn't remember the last time he was this embarrassed and humiliated. It didn't matter now.

He was nineteen. Sick or not, he was too old to be doing this. 

_He wasn't supposed to do this._

He had to find a way to get rid of the sheets before Eleven finds out. He'd never be able to live it down if Eleven found out. He'd be grossed out for sure. Why would he waste his time on someone who just wet the bed like a toddler?

Erik kept one hand on the edge of the bed as he stood up, feeling a little dizzy but was able to shake it off. He took one end of the flat sheet and tried to pull it but was too weak to do so. He pulled as hard as he could but to no avail. 

Frustration took over as Erik knew he was too weak to do anything. He could barely function as it is but this did a number on his pride. 

His eyes started stinging and it wasn't long before salty tears started to form and fall down his cheeks. He broke down on the bedside, covering his face with his hands. He tried to scribble the tears away with his hand, only to produce more.

This was the worst, the absolute worst.

Eleven was in the kitchen, about to prepare a meal until he felt something amiss. He figured it would be high time to check on Erik and see if he was still okay. So he covered the dishes before he walked out of the kitchen and into the hall where their bedroom was.

He picked up some faint crying and he prepared for the worst, a sense of panic coming on. Did he injure himself? Did he have a fever dream and get scared?

He turned into the doorway and felt his heart breaking at the sight of his poor lover crying his eyes out on the edge of the bed. Stepping closer to him in the room, he noted the large dark spot on the sheet that couldn't have been the result of normal sweat. 

When he got close enough, Erik snapped up and tried to use the front of his shirt to hide the wet spot between his legs but Eleven already had figured out what was wrong.

He didn't want to ask what happened, since that would make Erik feel much worse than he already was.

"Oh sweetheart…" Eleven sat down next to him and pulled him closer, stroking his back and kissing his hair and forehead. Erik shyly wrapped his arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder a little. 

"I-I'm sorry…" Erik blubbered.

"Don't worry too much about it, sweet, it happens. It's okay. 

"B-But I shouldn't b-be doing this!"

"Love, you're sick. It was just an accident. As long as you're not hurt in any way, then it's going to be okay. This can easily be fixed. Let's go get you cleaned up and into some clean linens, okay?"

Erik looked up at him and nodded before snuggling back into him. Eleven gave him several moments to calm down and breathe. Erik sat up and sniffled, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes. With Eleven’s help, he stood up with one arm around Eleven’s neck and his boyfriend’s arms around his waist. Together, they slowly walked to the bathroom, where Eleven sat Erik down on a nearby stool.

“It’s gonna be okay sweet, I’ll get the bath running so you can soak and relax a bit while I get the bed taken care of. It’s all going to be okay.” Eleven soothed gently as he got the bathwater running to a tepid temperature. Erik took his shirt and boxers off, still cringing at the wet spot on his boxers so he quickly stashed it under his shirt to keep from looking at it. He noticed Eleven getting his attention so he took his hand and stepped over the tub wall to sit down. He immediately relaxed with the tepid water around him.

“Does that feel good?”

He nodded and received a sweet kiss on his forehead from his boyfriend.

“I’ll be right back before you know it, sweet.”

Erik watched as he took up his clothes and walked out the door into the hall. Erik sunk deeper into the bathwater and sighed.

\-----

Eleven was back in their bedroom, pulling the sheets off the bed to wash them. Poor thing must’ve had to go if the spot was that big. Well it didn’t matter, he couldn’t help it and he was most likely asleep when it happened, otherwise he would have texted him if something was wrong. He had been drinking nothing but water for the past few hours. 

He balled up the sheets onto the floor and hauled them off to the laundry room with his clothes to wash them as well. Thankfully, everything was light colored so washing them together wouldn’t be an issue. After treating them and putting them in the washing machine, he went into the nearby closet to get the folded sheets down to replace the first ones. Letting the washing machine do its thing, Eleven took the bedsheets back to their bedroom and took some time laying everything out. 

There, good as new!

He went into their closet, and picked up another old shirt and pair of boxers to bring back to Erik. He walked out and went to the bathroom to check on Erik, who was quietly relaxing in the bath. He looked up slowly to see Eleven approaching with clean clothes and watched as he knelt down beside him on the other side of the tub.

“Feel a little better?”

Erik nodded, making tiny ripples in the water.

“Good. I went ahead and got the laundry running as well as got you some new clothes. Those sheets needed a wash anyway since it had been a while. So are you ready for me to wash your hair at least?”

Erik’s response was to sit up so that the task would be easier. Eleven took a nearby cup from the sink, filled it up with bathwater and carefully dumped it over Erik’s hair. He then took the shampoo bottle and got the gooey mixture in his hand, scrubbing it in Erik’s hair. His massaging fingers were almost enough to put Erik to sleep but not before he got a heads-up about rinsing his hair out and he braced himself for the soapy deluge, feeling it trickle down his skin. He felt Eleven’s hand again, this time with conditioner and that sweet lull came back to soothe him almost to sleep. 

“Baby getting a little sleepy?”

Erik weakly nodded.

“Well, you’ll be back in bed soon enough. We’re almost done.” Eleven told him with a kiss on his cheek.

Erik had said countless times that he didn't like being coddled but that was only a front to keep up his "cool guy" appearance. He was actually just needy and touch-starved but didn't want to inconvenience anyone, but Eleven always happily obliged. Right now was no different. It didn't bother him to be called "baby" like that and such because he knew Eleven meant it in a loving way.

He soon finished up with Erik’s hair and rinsed it for the final time, making sure to get every last bit out. The water was relatively cool at this point so it was about high time to get out. Erik held onto Eleven as he struggled and eventually stood, stepping over the tub wall again and back onto the stool. Eleven grabbed a towel from the towel bar above them and tenderly wrapped it around Erik’s body, softly drying him off. He ended with his hair, patting it dry. 

“There, all clean.” Eleven chirped happily. 

Erik looked at him sleepily and Eleven knew he wasn't far off from passing out. So he helped him put his shirt and boxers on, and led him back to their bedroom. Erik got back under the covers, and immediately felt soft and comfortable. 

"Do you want to try and eat something now, or rest a little while?"

"I wanna sleep."

"Go get some sleep. I'll go put on some soup, okay?" He told him softly, giving him a kiss on his forehead before putting the cold compress back on.

He figured that fever would have drained him so some food in his system may not be a bad idea.

"Okay." Erik croaked. Goodness, he sounded awful.

\-----

For the next few days, Erik's fever wouldn't quit but at least it wasn't as bad as the first day. He was beginning to sleep a little sounder and didn't sweat as much, which brought some peace of mind to his boyfriend. 

He snuggled up to Eleven's side as they were watching TV, wrapped up in one of the fluffiest blankets in the apartment. He was feeling a little better but wasn't ready to go into the world yet. 

"You wanna cuddle for a bit?"

"Are you sure? I thought you said you wanted to wait until I was better?"

"Cuddling is different than sex, though. Plus I wanna spoil you some."

Erik couldn't turn that down; he had been lacking cuddling for a few days so he needed his dose of loving. Eleven pulled Erik on top of him, with Erik's back resting against his stomach, and wrapped his arms around his blanket-covered form. Erik got comfortable immediately and felt Eleven planting kisses in his hair.

"You've been a very good baby, y'know that?"

Erik hummed quietly in response.

"I know it sucks still, but I promise after all this, we can go on another date if you want."

"We can?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Erik received another kiss on his hair and fell right back to sleep. Eleven let him, figured it would be good for an afternoon nap. 

So they slept on the couch, content as one could be. 

\-----

The morning had come and Eleven did his daily task of checking on his boyfriend, who was looking better than before. With the thermometer in his hand, he checked his temperature and waited a minute to see the result.

"How is it?"

"It looks like it broke, it's back down to 98.9F (37.16C). Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I feel great."

"You sound better, too. Do you wanna try going out today?"

"That would be so nice."

"We'll go ahead and get dressed. I'll get breakfast on."

"Is today that date you mentioned yesterday?"

"Maybe." Eleven smiled as he walked out the door.

Erik had wanted to kiss him for days and it was fair game now that he was no longer sick. So he got changed into jeans and a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen where Eleven was. Seeing him busy enabled him to sneak around to getting right behind him and not get caught.

When he saw that he wasn't in the middle of doing something, he quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, which made Eleven snap his head around and gave Erik the chance to kiss him full on the lips. 

His boyfriend's cutely surprised face was well worth the risk.


End file.
